villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Savoy
James Savoy is the secondary antagonist of the 2014 film Transformers: Age of Extinction. He is a nefarious CIA operative serving as the field commander of the agency's black ops unit: Cemetery Wind, as well as being the personal bodyguard and right-hand man of Harold Attinger. He was portrayed by Titus Welliver. Biography Savoy is first seen at the beginning of the movie leading Cemetery Wind at a boat pier. Using 6 mini-drones and a heat signature scanner, Savoy's men successfully used 2 explosions to break down Ratchet, with the second blowing his leg off. Ratchet then pleads for his life claiming he is friendly and that he is only running from humans because Optimus Prime urged him to immediately do so. Savoy still doesn't sparely Ratchet, complaining to the Autobot about his sister's death in Chicago. Savoy then gleefully watched Lockdown rip out poor Ratchet's spark. He was the right-hand man of Harold Attinger and the leader of a CIA black ops unit known as the Cemetery Wind to capture Cade Yeager, his daughter, Tessa, and Shane including all the Transformers. He wants to kill Optimus Prime and all the other Autobots, even the Decepticons since his sister was killed in the battle of Chicago. In Hong Kong, China, Savoy tried shooting at Joshua, Tessa, and Shane as the three went down in an elevator to get rid of Lockdown's seed. Cade chose not to stay in the elevator, deciding that he must stay behind and fight off Savoy, who then engages in a fight with Cade where they are punching each other in a building in Hong Kong. Savoy chases Cade down the exterior back wall of an apartment building in Hong Kong, and Savoy shoves Cade through a window into a room. Exchanging blows and punches, Savoy is able to smash a glass vase on Cade's head while Cade jams his thumb into Savoy's eye socket, and the two immediately shoved each other away of a short distance. Savoy denigrates Cade for hiding and siding with Optimus before pulling out a knife, prompting Cade to throw a football at his head and push him out the window, causing Savoy to fall to his death, breaking his spine, killing him, ending his wrath for good and avenging Ratchet. Attinger, having noticed Savoy's death, angrily tried killing Cade as payback for this but ends up being shot in the chest by Optimus as retaliation. Personality Savoy was a loyal right-hand man to Attinger, who held a grudge against Cybertronians, no matter whether good ones (mostly Autobots) or evil (mostly Decepticons). Perhaps since the death of his sister in Chicago at the hands of Sentinel Prime and the Decepticons, it was implied that he has gone insane since then. Due to her death, he has become wrathful, ruthless and highly sadistic, taking enjoyment out of inflicting, suffering and pain toward the helpless Cybertronians and humans alike, like he did to Ratchet and Tessa (which forced Optimus Prime out of hiding). Even before his death, Savoy himself had been twisted into somewhat thinking that Cade, along with his Autobot allies and his family, mocking him over his sister's death as he went on the blind fury with his knife to stab Cade when Cade tries to reason with him for the final time before being forced to send him to his death. This might be the reason why Attinger appointed him as his right-hand man, though his homicidal wrath eventually led to his death at the hands of Cade at the last moment during their final fight. In the lesser extent, Savoy can also be considered an anti-villain due to the fact that he clearly loved his sister, something which made him hold a deep hatred towards Cybertronians in his crippled heart, although he is virtually a sociopath due to killing any innocent lives. Gallery Lockdown & Savoy.jpg|James and Lockdown prepare to finish off Ratchet. Cemetery Wind-0.jpg|Cemetery Wind members with James Savoy arrives to Cade's home. Yeager & Savoy.jpg|My face is my warrant James & Harold.jpg|James relaxes on the plane while Harold looks up on his tablet. Cade Vs James.jpg|Cade vs James. James falling to his death.jpg|Savoy falling to his death. 600px-TF4_552.jpg|Savoy shooting at Yeager. Attinger-Savoy.jpg|Savoy and Attinger. Trivia *Savoy appears to be loosely based on Spike Witwicky in the IDW Transformers comics, though things that they only share in common are their savagery and personality. *Savoy condescendingly refers to Optimus Prime as "the truck" or "that truck" despite how Optimus is really a 32-foot tall robot, most likely as a way to make himself think humans are superior to Cybertronians. *While he helped Savoy hunt Autobots for the sport of it, even Lockdown displayed disgust at Savoy for killing the very same Autobots who saved him from slavery or execution by Decepticons back in the 3rd movie. Navigation pl: James Savoy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Transformers Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Mercenaries Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Supremacists Category:Sadists Category:Paranoid Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Pawns Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoist Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protective Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Stalkers Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Gangsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure